


Una explosión accidentada

by edelau



Series: Tres maneras en las que no se enteraron [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: iamtheenemy (Steph), Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, s03e22: Jugar con fuego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Estas son tres maneras en las que el resto del equipo no descubrió lo que había entre Nick y Greg. Posterior al episodio 22 de la tercera temporada,Jugar con fuego. La primera manera...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Ways They Didn't Find Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256824) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Just A Reject](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6604403/Just-A-Reject), [G.M.Rivers](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7876647/G-M-Rivers) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Catherine se detuvo a hablar con Brass de camino a la escena, indicando a Nick y Warrick que se adelantaran. Entonces, Jim la puso al corriente de los detalles del caso, la mayoría de los cuales ya conocían gracias a Grissom: dos víctimas, compañeras de habitación, ambas mujeres, muertas en sospechosas circunstancias. Y también señaló a la vecina de enfrente, que parecía estar un poco demasiado interesada en la investigación.

―Retén a la vecina y dame media hora ―pidió Catherine mientras se ponía en marcha hacia donde estaban Nick y Warrick.

―Todo lo que digo ―comentaba Nick con una sonrisa ante la expresión incrédula de su compañero moreno―, es que sí, eres capaz, pero tus habilidades jamás serán comparables a las mías.

―¿Apostamos? ―inquirió Warrick.

―No te quepa la menor duda ―replicó el otro―. ¿Van cien?

―Los veo.

Catherine negó con la cabeza.

―Voy a fingir que no escuché a ninguno de los dos apostando mientras procesamos la escena de un crimen.

―Interpretando salpicaduras de sangre ―aclaró Warrick―. Al parecer Nick tiene algún talento oculto en esa área.

―¿Talento oculto? ―repitió Nick, mostrando la sorpresa y humor en el tono de su voz―. ¿Recuerdas el hombre muerto a golpes en su cocina? Dije que había sido con una llave inglesa en cuanto vi el patrón de la sangre en el fregadero y la encimera.

―Cierto ―aceptó Warrick con sarcasmo―. Y recuérdame, ¿quién terminó siendo el asesino esa vez, la Señorita Amapola o el Profesor Mora?

―Ja, ja ―replicó Nick cuando el teléfono de Catherine empezó a sonar.

―Willows ―respondió ella. Al otro lado de la línea Grissom le habló con la voz entrecortada y apresurada. Catherine agarró con más fuerza el teléfono y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, sin articular palabra alguna, solo escuchando―. De acuerdo ―contestó cuando el otro acabó de dar instrucciones, colgando el teléfono. Después se giró hacia Nick y Warrick, quienes ya tenían los guantes puestos y sus maletines dispuestos―. Recoged todo, chicos ―ordenó. Ambos la miraron con la confusión escrita en el rostro.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó Warrick.

―Alguien del grupo de día vendrá a relevarnos. Ha habido una explosión.

―¿Una bomba? ―demandó Nick mientras se quitaba los guantes―. ¿Un edificio? ¿Algo fortuito...?

―No es un caso. Ha habido una explosión en el laboratorio. La mayoría ha salido con solo algunas contusiones y cortes por los cristales rotos. Sara sufrió una leve conmoción cerebral, pero Greg... estaba en la habitación en el momento de la explosión. Grissom dice que es grave... ¡Nick!

Catherine y Warrick siguieron a Nick, quien ya cruzaba la puerta de entrada y bajaba las escaleras del porche. Intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas mientras el segundo la instaba a ir delante de él. Brass estaba a los pies de la escalera, pero Nick pasó volando junto a él sin darse cuenta de ello en su urgencia por llegar al coche.

―Jim... ―comenzó Catherine, pero Brass levantó una mano para detenerla.

―Ya me he enterado. Iros. Mantendré el fuerte hasta que lleguen los otros.

―Gracias ―contestó francamente agradecida. Y emprendió el camino hacia el todoterreno, encontrándose a Nick caminando de un lado a otro junto a él, con un deje de impaciencia en el rostro, y a Warrick mirándolo con preocupación.

―Tú tienes las llaves ―respondió Warrick a su muda pregunta.

La rubia abrió la puerta y todos abordaron el vehículo. El camino al hospital fue rápido y tenso. Catherine corrió al límite que podía permitirse con un vehículo del trabajo, y el único momento en el que alguien habló fue cuando Warrick preguntó a qué hospital se habían llevado a Greg.

Catherine no dejó de observar a Nick a través del espejo retrovisor durante todo el trayecto. Se le veía miserable, con la mandíbula tensa y el rostro pálido de preocupación. Por fin las piezas del reciente y extraño comportamiento de Nick y Greg empezaban a encajar. La rubia arqueó las cejas por la sorpresa mientras intentaba asimilar la nueva información.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento del hospital casi diez minutos después, y Nick apenas esperó a que detuviera el coche para bajarse de él. Los otros dos le siguieron, caminando uno al lado del otro.

―¿Tú lo sabías? ―inquirió él.

―No tenía ni idea. Pero ahora todo empieza a tener sentido.

―Sí ―respondió el otro de manera tensa.

―No te parece mal, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, señalando a Nick con la mano.

―No ―le aseguró―. Pero..., ¿Nick y Sanders? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―¿Cómo suceden estas cosas?

Entraron en el hospital y se acercaron a la recepción, donde el hombre tras el mostrador les dirigió a la tercera planta. La sala de espera estaba llena de empleados demacrados del laboratorio. Sara estaba sentada en una de las filas entre Archie, quien tenía un vendaje cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, y Jacqui, quien presionaba una bolsa de hielo contra su sien. Grissom estaba de pie, delante de ellos, hablando con Nick.

―¿Qué tal está? ―consultó Warrick mientras cruzaban la sala.

―Estable. Ha sufrido quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en la espalda. Acaba de desmayarse; lo tienen con un goteo de morfina.

Catherine se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió como la ansiedad que la había embargado durante el viaje se disipaba un poco.

―Gracias a Dios.

Un médico salió de la habitación de Greg en ese momento y Nick se le plantó delante para evitar que se fuera.

―Quiero verle.

―Lo siento, de momento solo la familia puede. Tal vez mañana, cuando se sienta mejor.

―Su familia está en California ―argumentó Nick, alzando la voz. Catherine se acercó y le dio un apretón en el hombro con la mano.

―No está listo para recibir...

―Soy su pareja ―lo interrumpió Nick, y Catherine sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón ante el coraje demostrado al admitirlo.

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

―De nuevo, lo siento, pero..., oh ―se trabó cuando captó al fin el mensaje―. Oh, ya veo... Bueno, pero aun así no creo que...

―Dr. Durham ―dijo la voz de Grissom, baja y contundente, desde detrás de Catherine; la misma que usaba al interrogar a un sospechoso de asesinato―. Espero, por su bien, que no pretenda impedir a este hombre ver a su pareja.

―No querrá que este hospital se vea envuelto en una desagradable demanda por discriminación que no podrá ganar, ¿verdad? ―continuó Catherine.

Durham carraspeó entonces y añadió veloz:

―No, por supuesto que no. Supongo que puede entrar si quiere, ya que es una persona cercana al paciente.

Y luego se fue rápida por el pasillo.

Nick se dio la vuelta. Se veía tan penosamente agradecido que Catherine tuvo que aguantar el impulso de alargar los brazos y abrazarlo.

―Gracias.

Fin


End file.
